Me in the Outsiders
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: I put myself in the Outsiders. There's the summary.


**This is something I had to write for school. I made myself Ponyboy's little sister. Oh, and Abby is NOT my real name.**

All I remember is hearing a thunderous scream and my body flying out the door. After that, all of my attention was focused on the figure lying on the corner of the sidewalk, boys much bigger, and stronger, than him surrounding the poor adolescence. Sure, I wanted to help, but I was only a 12 year old girl, what could I do? None of my brothers ever let me fight (which I believe is quite sexist) so I have absolutely no experience. I could get Darry from work, but I don't want to get Ponyboy in trouble. That's the last thing he needed. Maybe we are only two years apart, but he acted like such a little child that I _had_ to look after him.

Just then, one of the Socs held a knife up to Pony's neck. Gasping, I hid behind a tree, trying not to cry. Running the blade across his skin, the Socs laughed as Pony shouted for Soda.

Suddenly, the Socs sprinted off towards their cars, frightened expressions plastered to their faces. Turning around, I saw Dally, Steve, and the rest of the gang attempting to give the Socs what they disserved. Dally even picked up a pipe, arduously trying to dent the fancy car.

Seeing as it was my chance, I went over to my brother, kneeling down next to him, and whispered in his ear, "Hey, you alright?" Pony nodded, only to have a pool of tears forming in his eyes moments later. Brushing some hair out of his eyes, I tried to make him feel better.

My oldest brother, Darrel, raced towards us and got down and inspected Pony's neck. "Darry, please don't be upset with Ponyboy. It wasn't his fault." Even as I said that, fire blazed in Darry's eyes, but I knew that it was because of the evil Socs, not because of his little brother.

Just then, Soda hurried towards us. Getting on both knees, he looked over Pony, not saying a word. Finally, he spoke out, "Did they pull a blade on you?"

"Yeah." I knew that Ponyboy was most comfortable around Soda, so it was no surprise when he accepted his hand to help him up. Smiling, I headed after the three boys.

"You gotta start using your head." Darry started. Groaning, I slumped my shoulders, getting ready for the big argument about to happen.

"All I did was walk home from the movies." Ponyboy pleaded, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Movies and books, that's all you think about. You should really carry a blade."

"Yeah, that would've given the Socs a reason to cut his neck a little more." Soda always stood up for Pony, no matter what kind of situation he was in.

"If I want my kid brother to lecture my other kid brother, I'll ask him to. _Kid brother_." With that, Darry stormed into our house.

"Geez, Soda, why does he always gotta be like that?"

"He's just got more worries then he used to." I knew Soda was right, and Pony did too. Darry always had a bunch of work, which I don't understand, because he is too young. After mom and dad died, Darry started going at Pony a lot, but I knew that he really wanted to make sure his baby brother was going to be alright when he got older.

"How's the kid?" Dally asked.

"I'm fine."

"You better be, better not be getting into trouble." Dally was a strange man. He was always getting into fights or getting thrown into jail.

"I know, I know, don't start on me." Pony grumbled, focusing his gaze on the sidewalk.

"And what 'bout you, Little-Bit? You staying out of trouble?" Two-Bit asked, using the unforgettable nickname for me.

"Yeah, yeah. Can't get into any, Darry and Soda never let me fight."

"Girls aren't meant for fighting, Abby. Anyway, you're only twelve."

"Pony's fourteen, and he fights!" I whined. Soda was always giving me the speech about why I can't fight, and I _always_ talk back.

Sighing, Soda responded, "Yeah, but he's a boy."

"A boy? A boy? Like that makes any sense! Are you saying he's stronger than me because he's a guy?"

"Well it's true." Pony mumbled.

"You, stay out of this." Now I was getting annoyed.

"Abby, we are _not _having this conversation again. I've already told you why you are not allowed to fight. We worry about you, you're a lot smaller than most girls your age." That was true, I was pretty small, but that still didn't seem like a good enough answer to me. However, I knew Soda would win this fight, no matter what.

"Don't go all crybaby on me, Soda." I teased.

"Oh, don't go there, kid." Grabbing me by the waist, he lifted me in the air, swinging me back and forth.

"Put me down, put me down!" I snickered.

"Okay, don't have a spaz attack." Soda said as he put me on the ground.

Walking up next us was Johnny Cade, who I had fallen in love the moment our eyes meant. Johnny was the gang's pet; everyone loved him and treated him like family. We pretty much where; his parents didn't treat him that well at home. But me, I was _Johnny's _pet. Being the youngest didn't have any effect on the group, except to Johnny. He always had time for me, kind of like Soda always had time for Ponyboy. Whenever I was around the dark skinned boy, my knees would buckle and I would stutter like an idiot. Obviously, Pony had figured this out, and Soda had too, but they promised they wouldn't tell him. Still, they would always laugh when I talked to Johnny.

"Abby, you alright? I heard what happened to Pony, you didn't get hurt, did you?" That was Johnny, always worrying about everybody except himself.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." There I go stuttering again. Sometimes, I feel like a moron. Hearing Pony sniggering, I punched him in the stomach.

"For not having any fighting experience, this girl can really punch." Steve said as he saw Pony drop to the ground, holding his stomach.

Smirking, I replied, "See, Soda, _boys _believe I can fight."

"Not another word from you, girl."

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Johnny who looked very worried. "Really, I'm fine." Giving him a reassuring smile, I looked at Dally. "Weren't you in the cooler just the other day?"

"Yeah, but I got out early, good behavior, ya' know?"

"Now that you're out, you wanna go to the game with us?" Steve asked.

"I wanna go." Pony protested as I nodded.

"Now way, no kids allowed." Steve retorted.

"Big deal." Pony muttered.

"Nah, I'm gonna hunt some action." Dally answered. "And kids _are _allowed."

"We'll go with ya', right Ponyboy?" Johnny asked.

I desperately wanted to answer for Pony, but Pony beat me to it. "Soda, you think Darry'll let me go?"

"It's not a school night, he might."

"As long as there's no trouble, I guess I'll go."

"What about me, huh?" The boys sometimes forgot me, so I had to make myself noticeable.

"That depends. You up for hanging with a bunch of guys?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"See, this is why she's allowed in the gang." Dally said, ruffling my hair. Lots of the time I kept it long, like most of the guys did. But right now, it was short, just like a male's.

"Yeah, she's tough, just like her brothers!" Johnny added. Grinning, a patch of pink ripened on my cheeks.

"You're blushing, thought you might want to know." Pony whispered in my ear. Once I started to blush, and someone noticed, it got deeper. This wasn't any exception. "Johnny and Abby, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Pony sang out. Many days, he would sing this, even loud enough for Johnny to hear. Hearing this didn't really bother Johnny, maybe tinted his cheeks a little, but nothing more. That was one of the many things I loved about him, he didn't care what other people thought about him. Well, maybe Dally. Johnny looked up to Dally. Wherever Dally went, Johnny wasn't far behind, and neither was I. I liked Dally pretty well, he was pretty kind to me, looked out for Johnny a lot, and he never hit him, like he would do to everyone else.

All the boys were pretty tough, and not that bad looking either. Pony was smart and a fast runner. Soda was really cute, well that was most girls had commented. Darry was real strong and pretty responsible. Maybe a little strict, but, he was a great second dad. Johnny was shy and sweet. Dally was mysterious and dangerous. Two-Bit was hysterical and witty. Steve was conceited, but people liked him just the same.

Then, there was me. What was I like? I didn't even know that. Boys told me I was cute, but I always denied it.

"Abby, Pony, you got homework. In here, now." Darry shouted through the door. Both of us got up, waved good-bye to gang.

Later that night, Pony and I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Ever since mom and dad died, Pony and I had slept together, for comfort. We were so close in age, we sometimes felt like twins.

"Hey Pony." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think mom and dad can see us?" Usually, when I talked about mom and dad, tears welled up in my eyes, just like now.

"Of course they can, but they wouldn't want to see you crying." Brushing his thumb under my eyes, he got rid of all my tears.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think that Johnny will ever like me?" Pony had the same look he had when Darry and Soda had to give us "the talk". Asking this question was normal for me, I guess you could say it was a little kid crush, perhaps more. "Don't answer that." I giggled.

Letting out a breath, Pony said, "Good, I'm not even into girls yet. How do you know you even really like Johnny?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just a phase, that's what Soda thinks. Maybe I only like him because he's so cute."

"Here's an idea, why don't you sleep on that. You're keeping me up." So with that, I closed my eyes, and drifted into the land of dreams.

**What did you think? Review?**


End file.
